


Its over isnt it?

by S0urch3rryz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Depressed Suga, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Open ended?, Sad Ending, Sorry for the spelling, Unrequited Love, daichi actually died this is his funeral, sad suga, sawamura family - Freeform, wrote this in a hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0urch3rryz/pseuds/S0urch3rryz
Summary: The Sawamura family had a major event happen in their family. Daichi Sawamura passed away at the age of 33. His son decided to spend the night with his Uncle Suga, but he find somethings out that night.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, One sided Daichi/suga, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, backround
Kudos: 17





	Its over isnt it?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to that one steven universe song Its over isnt it and wrote this after crying for an hour. Anyway im the biggest fucking suga kinnie and needed angst im sorry if the writings bad its almost 2am and I wrote this while crying

Tamaki Sawamura was very attached to his God father and Who he called uncle, Sugawara koushi. So when he saw that man in all black standing at his fathers open casket funeral, he immediately ran to the man. 

The 11 year old hugged his leg tight, as suga gently rubbed his head and took his hand. Michimya was standing beside her husbands casket crying silently as The ashen approached the casket. Tamaki watched as suga looked his father in the face and silently teared up.

The older man swallowed and his free hand came up to daichis cheek to rub his thumb against the lifeless body. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before bending down to the same hight of Tamaki. “Hey buddy lets go sit down.”

The service ended with Daichis burial. Tamaki stayed glued to his mother, Yuus side the whole time. “Mama can I spend the night at Sugas house?” He asked looking up at her. 

The running mascara on her face was a bright contrast to her light skin. “Honey hes goi-“ “Yuu its ok. He can come” Suga cut her off with a small smile. She gave a small look and sighed with a nod “ok baby you can go. “I was fine with all the women who came and went. 

I was fine cause they didn’t really matter. Until her.” Another swig of something pink this time. “We fought and She won. You chose her over me because of your stupid father. Because that night ment nothing to you” Suga was gripping the wine glass tightly his slurred speaking not slowing down. Tamaki could make out what he was saying

So thats how Tamaki sawamura, Who was supposed to be sleeping aftee crying in his uncles arms for an hour on his couch. Was watching his uncle chug a bottle of something. As tears ran down his face, He sat at the table at the table that tamaki could clearly watch him from. Suga kept drinking from so many bottles as he moved them to the table. 

His face was turning pink as he sighed softly, tamaki wanted to comfort him but didn’t expect him to start having a conversation with himself. “I was fine, when the women came and went. Because I knew we were forever, We are the dynamic duo. But then Yuu came.” His mothers name, that perked up his intrest. “We faught over you , ya know that? Or i did, i already knew she won” Another swig of something pink, probably fruity. “That night ment nothing to you did it dai? Was just a drunk mistake right? Thats all i am to you!” The Tears were running quickly with sugas speaking slowly getting more slurred. 

“I love you so much, Since highschool i was in love with you. But you never loved me back. Not like that, I was just glad I could see you often. Im so jealous of her, but god she deserves you. You 2 had such a beautiful family, something I wouldnt have been able to give you” Tamakis eyes went wide hearing that. “Im 32 and in love with my best friend whos now dead, god im pathetic.” He mumbles sipping more.

Suddenly his phone rang making him grumble as he answered it and put it on speaker. “Suga, hey are you doing ok? I know today was hard” It was his other uncle, Asahi. “Yea suga we wanted to know if-“ oh its uncle yuu too! “S-shut up! I dont need your pitty from you two” he hissed. He suddenly stopped and hit his head “stop being so damn loud tamaki is sleeping” he hissed tp himself. “Suga i think we should come over” Asashi suggested gently. Tamaki watched as suga shock his head “No no dont come your gonna take away my stuff” he mumbled. “Suga we will be over soon, can you please unlock the door for us-“ “No just leave us be, Tamaki is sleeping and It will disturb him.” The ashen grumbled. “Be there in 10” Yuu said before hanging up. Tamaki took that as a sign to scramble back into the spare room and pretend sleep. “God damn it” suga slurred out putting down the bottle gently. 

Tamaki heard footsteps and quickly got under the covers when he heard the door to his room open. Suga walked on and kneeled beside the bed and gently put a soft hand on the boys cheek “Hey buddy can you wake up for a sec?” He said softly, Almost like he sobered up immediately. Tamaki let out a soft mumble and rolled over pretending to rub his eyes and look at him “whats up?” He mumbled tiredly. Suga smiled at him and moved to gently pet his hair, “The nishinoya’s are going to come over for a bit. They wouldn’t take no for an answer, Is that ok buddy? If you wanna go back to sleep I dont blam-“ “I wanna see uncle yuu!” The boy sat up quickly. Suga moved back in surprise and ened up falling on his ass “Ok bud, dont tell your mom I let you stay up this late” suga mused standing up and offering his hand out for the boy. Tamaki happily took and it followed him out to sit on the couch where suga started cuddling him close rubbing his cheek gently. 

“Hey tama-chan” he mumbled. “Yes suga?” He replied. Suga just smiled and leaned up to kiss the kids temple “Im sorry. Ive been drinking and I just wanted to hug you, ya know the sweet little boy” suga teased pincing tamakis cheek lightly earning a giggle from him. Suga grinned his rosy cheeks making it even more clear he was not sober. The two sat in silence with suga nuzzling the boys head. Which tamaki didnt mind, he loved his uncle. “Did you...Love my dad? In like a way he loved mama?” Tamaki suddenly asked. Suga stopped and bites hid lip. “Yes...So much tamaki” he mumbled hugging the boy tightly “Ive known him since high school and loved him since then. I...It dosent matter anymore” he mumbled out sighing. 

Tamaki was going to ask more when there was a knock at the door, no one got up when the Nishinoya’s walked in. “Suga were here” Asahis voice rang out looking around with yuu following. “Maybe if we stay quiet they will leave” suga mumbled loudly from the couch where he was still hugging the kid, sugas cheek laying on the top of his head. 

Asahi gently sat on the couch next to suga “Yuu how about you and tamaki go into his room and get some sleep” asahi ‘suggests’ with a head ty towards the hallway. Yuu took the note and nodded “Ok! Tamaki lets go!” He said guiding him into the bed room the boy was in 20 minutes ago. 

Once they heard the door shut Asahi looked down at suga whos chin was on his knees which were pulled up on the couch. “Suga-“ “shut up dont speak” he cut off the taller with a huff. “Suga im se-“”Im fine you shouldnt have come””Obviously your not””what do you know?””that you lost the man you l-“”Dont you dare finish that sentence” Suga finally hissed. 

Asahi sighed “You seriously need to talk it out so go ahead im here” he said. Suga looked at him up and down “Im not drunk enough for this conversation” he grumbled. “Yes you are Youve had enough” Asahi reminded making the shorter groan. The two sat in silence for a minute, “Im going to bed” he grumbled putting his feet down as asahi looked at him dead in the eye. 

He had that face where he was serious “No you are going to talk with me. Youve been like this for the last 3 days and today was his funeral and we are talking now!” Asahi replied. “MAYBE I DONT WANT TOO!” Suga yelled back. “Maybe I dont wanna say it! Maybe I dont want to admit that he is gone because he was all I had! Even if we were never together we were still best friends! You know how many people ive slept with trying to get that same feeling of that oke drunken night?!” Suga was standing now, pointing a finger towards asahi rather aggressively.

“Suga be a little bit quieter-“ asahi tried saying but was cut off. “Maybe I dont want to admit that I loved him! I loved him so much that I would do anything for his family! God Im so numb asahi, I barely cried at his funeral because i cant process the fact hes gone. When I got the call i just thought it was a joke, ive tried ignoring the feeling by just sleeping with more dudes, 4 dudes since the call. I wont feel lonely maybe. But no...He’s gone asahi! He fucking gone and I never told him anything!” Suga finally finished practically yelling the whole thing and ended with him sobbing.

He crumbled down and cried on the floor hugging his knees. Asahi creeped over and wrapped his arms around him letting him lean on him.

In the other room Noya and tamaki sat on the bed silently listening. “Uncle yuu?” Tamaki finally peeped up. “Whats up kid?” He replied. Tamaki looked over “Why didnt my dad love uncle suga back?” Tamaki asked. 

Yuu went wide eyed and bites his lip “well...He saw suga as his best friend and wasnt into men romantically. He loved your mother so much and didn’t feel the same way suga does. “ yuu replied. Tamaki nodded and looked up at the ceiling, “I hope uncle suga can find love. I want to go to his wedding” he mused. 

Yuu smiled and nodded still hearing the sobbing man in the other room with occasional small talk from his husband. “Me too buddy”.


End file.
